Next Generation: Beginnings
by SAga4000
Summary: Have a peek into the early lives of the next generation of Heroes
1. Chapter 1

Ok readers the prequel of FFVII: NG is here so sit

back and enjoy the story!


	2. Early Memories

Chapter one : Early Memories 

_Inside the 7__th__ Heaven…_

The sound laughter filled the room as a two year

old Zack Strife ran towards his father after another

sucessful delivery.

" Papa! Papa!" He screamed raisng his arms, begging

his father to lift him.

" In a minute Zack, I need to see how your

mother's doing first alright…" Cloud replied ruffling

his small black spikey hair before walking off.

Zack watched his father go up the stairs towards the

bed room.

--

_Inside Cloud and Tifa's bedroom_

Cloud opened the door and made his towards the

bed.

He watched her sleep… Till a few seconds later, Tifa's eyes

fluttered open.

" Mmmmm… Cloud? When did you get back?"

" Just now… How are you feeling?"

" Better thank you… The soon the baby comes the better."

She joked while placing a hand on her swollen stomach,

feeling the baby move.

She smiled slightly… Then winced.

Cloud looked at her.

" What's wrong?"

She shook her head. " It's nothing… Just a contraction…"

Soon she winced again and took deep breathes…

Tifa gritted her teeth and looked at Cloud.

" It's time…" She gasped.

Cloud lifted her up and placed her on the sofa.

Then he made a phone call to Barrett…

" Barrett you mind coming over here… We need lift."

He said turning to Tifa whose breathes harden…

Zack walked over to her and turned to his father.

" Papa… Mommy hurt?"

Cloud hanged up and looked at him.

" Zack I want you to stay here… Understand… Your mother

will be gone for awhile."

Zack blinked in confusion…

Twenty minutes later…

Barrett slammed in…

" Alright where she?! Where the miss mother to be!!" He

bellowed.

" On the sofa." Cloud replied leading him.

Zack watched Barrett lift his mother into the truck.

" So Cloud what are ya gonna with the baby boy?" Barrett

asked.

" I'll leave him here…"

" Alone! Are ya crazy!! You can't leave a kid alone in the

house!! Here it up and put 'im in the truck!!" He ordered.

Cloud carried Zack and buckled him before getting inside.

--

_In the hospital…_

Zack waited outside of the delivery room with his father.

He looked at Cloud.

" Papa where mama?"

" She's in the delivery room." He replied.

" We go in?" Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head.

_Five hours later…_

Zack fell asleep on his father lap as Cloud looked at him.

" Cloud…" Denzel ( Who Barrett had dropped of an hour

later) called him.

" Is Tifa alright?" He asked.

" I'm sure she's alright…" Cloud replied.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out.

" Mr. Strife… Congratulations you have daughter." The

doctor announced.

Cloud shot up. " And is Tifa alright?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. " You can see her now if you like."

He nodded and went inside.

Tifa looked at him while holding their daughter.

" Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

Cloud nodded and walked over to her.

Tifa placed her gently in his arms…

" What are we going to name her…?" He asked.

" Raiha… I like the name… Raiha." Tifa replied smiling.

" Raiha it is… From now on you're name is Raiha

Strife." Cloud replied.

--

_The 7__th __ Heaven one month later…_

" Mommy carry me…" Zack begged.

" I'm sorry Zack but I can't I have to feed your

sister."

" Where daddy?"

" ( Sigh) he's gone to Kalm sweettie and he won't be

back till tomorrow…"

Zack pouted and watched his mother go up the stairs.

Just then Denzel came in…

" Hey Zack, what's wrong ?"

" Mommy love new baby more…" He said angrily.

" Me no like new sister…"

Denzel looked at him.

" That's not true and you know it… Maybe you have

to give it time. C'mon how about we go out for

awhile."

Zack looked at him and nodded eagerly.

" Play! Play!" He shouted happily.

Denzel smiled.

--

_Three years later… In the streets of Midgar …_

" Zack can you keep an eye on Raiha?" Tifa asked.

He whined. " Do I have too?"

She gave him a look and he sighed.

Zack watched as Tifa went inside the store and didn't

notice that Raiha was walking over to the street.

" Shiny…" She pointed.

Soon a motorcycle was seen riding on the road

getting closer to Raiha.

The driver shouted. " Get out of the way! Stupid kid!"

Zack ( following his instincts) shot up and pushed her

out the way before falling and rolling to the otherside

of the street.

"( Wince) Raiha… Are you ok?" Zack asked still in

shocked of his actions.

She whimpered slightly and nodded while turning to

him.

Then the biker moaned and looked at his wrecked bike.

He fumed with anger and turned to the two children.

" Alright which one of you little brats was in my way."

Zack gulped and stood infront of Raiha.

The biker looked at Raiha from behind Zack.

" So your the little brat whose responsible for my bike…" He replied approaching them.

" Y-You stay away from my sister…" Zack spattered trying to sound brave.

But the biker pushed him to the otherside.

Raiha cowered in fear as the biker continued to approached her.

" I don't care how young you are… But nobody wrecks my—AHH!" Zack jumped up on him and bit his ear.

He held on hard as the biker tried to throw him off.

Then Tifa came out and gasped at the sight of her children.

She placed her shopping bags on the ground and put on her fighting gloves ( Just incase things get rough) before

approaching them.

" What do you think you're doing hurting kids like this?!" She exclaimed.

Zack let go of the biker's ear and grabbed Raiha while running behind Tifa.

" Mommy this man nearly hitted Raiha with his motorcycle… And I pushed her out of the way but his motorcycle

got broken and now… He wants to hurt us."

Tifa looked from her son to the biker.

" Is what he says true?" She asked.

He nodded with looks showing that he's ready to kill.

" Listen sir I would kindly appreciate it if you apologize to my children for scaring them and I'll pay for the

damages."

" Let's just skip the apology and head straight to payback." He growled.

She tried to keep a cool head.

" Look sir… What happened was an accident and I said I'll pay for—" _Wham!_

Tifa fell to the ground with a bit blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

She glared at him while wiping the blood off and getting into her fighting stance.

She gave him one blow on the wind pipes, then the stomach.

He fell to the ground.

" I really wished we didn't have to resort to this but you asked for it. Zack, Raiha let's go."

They nodded and followed their mother home.

--

Ok that's it for now!

Just to let you know New I.D will be put on hold until I get my laptop fixed.

Till then I'll be working on this fic using my grandparents or mom's com.

Please review and tune in for the next chapter : The Valentine sisters.

See ya!


	3. The Valentine sisters

Chapter Two: The Valentine sisters

_In Wutai ( the training room)_

Vincent watched as his three year old daughter

Laura got into her fighting stance.

" Now remember you have to concerate and don't let

your emotion get in the way of your conceration."

He explained to her.

She nodded and waited for him to make his move.

Vincent quickly ( using hyper speed) and made his

way to her side. Laura looked to the side and

leaped out of the way in time.

She panicked a bit about her landing and nearly fell

on her face… But then she landed on something

that felt like leather.

" You should be more careful… You weren't

prepared. In order to defend yourself you must be

ready to except the unexcepted." Vincent said while

holding her.

" Sorry dad…" She whispered.

" Don't apologize…" He replied putting her down.

" The lessons over you're free to go now."

She nodded and bowed once to him before heading

off.

Then she saw one of the servants running towards

the training room in a panic.

Vincent looked at her.

" What's wrong?"

" It's lady Yuffie, my lord… She's got into

labour."

The servant replied.

He nodded and went into the infirmary.

Laura tugged at the servant's skirt.

" Where's my dad going?"

She looked down at her and took her to the

infirmary.

" Come young miss your mother is about to give

birth."

" So I'm going to be a sister?" Laura asked.

The servant nodded and told her to wait infront of

the infirmary room.

--

_Later that night…_

Laura fell asleep while leaning on the wall… When

door opened.

Vincent stepped out and looked at her. Slowly he

gently picked her up and carried her to her

bedroom.

--

_Laura's room_

Vincent laid her down in bed and she shifted to the

otherside of the bed.

Vincent left seeing that everything was alright and

went to the palace roofs and looked at the full

moon.

Soon he thought of a name for the new baby…

_The child will be named Luna… After the Lunar _

_cycle._

Again he looked at the moon and stayed up there

for rest of the night.

--

_The next day_

Laura opened her eyes slowly and looked around

her surroundings.

_How did I get here? _She thought as she got off her

bed.

Then her nurse Fa Mei entered.

" Young miss… It's time to get dress your lessons

will start soon. Come I will help you get dress."

She said leading her to the warobe.

Fa Mei got her tiny red dress and helped her out

with the zippings.

Then she brushed Laura's black shoulder length hair

before tying it into a pony tail.

" There now your ready… Come let's go your

tutor's waiting."

She lead Laura out of the room, unaware that

Vincent was there.

" Fa Mei would you mind telling Laura's tutor that

she'll be a little late, her mother wants to see her."

She nodded and left.

Laura looked at him. " Is it about the baby?" She

asked.

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the

infirmary.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Yuffie sighed as her head slumped on the pillow.

Just then the door opened and Laura walked towards

her mother.

" Mom are you ok now?" She asked.

Yuffie nodded and smiled.

" C'mon up here." She said patting the bed.

Laura tried to get up on the bed.

Luckily Vincent helped her.

Yuffie sat up and played with her daughter's hair.

While Vincent got the baby out of the cot.

He handed the child to Yuffie.

" Laura… This is your new sister—" " Luna

Valentine." Vincent cut in.

Laura looked at Luna in her mother's arms.

She sneezed and cooed.

Laura blinked twice before turning her head to the

side.

Then Luna cooed again.

This time Laura smiled slightly.

--

_One year later… In the garden._

" C'mon Luna!" Yuffie called happily.

" Come over here to mommy."

Luna laughed at Yuffie.

Laura looked up from the shade of the tree that she

was sitting in and sighed, turning her attention back

to the novel 'LOVELESS' That she was reading.

Soon one of the servants came and bowed to her.

" I'm sorry my ladyship… But you still have some

documents to sign."

Yuffie groaned and turned to the servant.

" Get Vincent to sign to it… I'm a little busy

spending time with my girls."

" Well… I'm sorry to say he left early this morning

to one of his walks I'm afraid."

Yuffie sighed again unaware that Luna was up and

walking towards Laura.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the

world's end.

The goddess descends from the sky.

Wings of light and dark spread afar …She guides us

to bliss, her gift everlasting…" ( quotes from

LOVELESS).

Then Laura felt someone fell on her lap. She lifted

her book and looked down.

Luna looked up and pointed. " Lau! Lau!"

Laura raised an eyebrow.

" It's Laura… Lau-ra." She replied.

" L-La… Lura… Lau...Ra… Lau..Ra… Laura!" Luna

screamed happily.

Laura smiled and ruffled her sister's hair.

Then Luna pointed to the book.

" It's called LOVELESS…"

" Luvless…" Luna repeated.

" That's right Luna…" Laura replied covering her

ears as Yuffie started swearing.

" WHAT?! LUNA WHEN?! HOW?! Oh

#!!"

" My ladyship please mind the language…" The

servant begged.

--

_Five years later... At five thirty in the morning._

Laura shifted on her bed.

Then…

_Slam!_

" Laura! Laura c'mon get up it's morning!" Luna

shouted.

Laura moaned and covered her head with the

blanket.

Luna growled in annoyance and jumped on her bed.

Till…

_Thud!_

Luna crawled to otherside of the bed and saw her

sister looking up at her from the floor.

Laura got up and brushed some dirt off. Before

going to her warobe and put on her red kimono.

Then she brushed her hair and tied it into a pigtail.

Luna got off her bed and looked at her.

" Luna next time could you please knock…" Laura

begged her lightly.

" Ok!" Luna replied happily before leaving to change.

--

_One hour later in the dining room_

Yuffie's head rosed slightly as Laura and Luna came

and sat on their ususal spots.

Luna sat next to Vincent and Laura next to Yuffie.

Soon the servants came and placed their breakfasts on

the table.

" Porridage again…" Luna complained.

Vincent closed his eyes and remained silent as he

started eating.

Laura did the same.

Yuffie sighed.

" Luna don't complain just eat your breakfast." She

scolded her.

Luna mumbled something and started eating…

--

_Later on after breakfast in the palace garden…_

Both sisters laid on the grass and looked at the sky.

Then Luna turned to Laura…

" Wanna see the pond?" She asked.

" Alright." Laura replied getting up and brushed off

some dirt from her kimono…

Luna was going to rush off but Laura grabbed her

arm and dusted her green kimono.

Then when she was done they went to the pond.

--

_A few minutes later…_

Luna looked at both her and Laura's reflection in the

water.

" Why do we have red eyes?" Luna asked.

" It's genetics Luna…" Laura answered bluntly.

Soon the servant came.

" Lady Laura… Your father requests your presense in

the training room. It's time for your lessons."

She nodded and turned to Luna.

" Can you stay by yourself for awhile?" She asked.

Luna nodded and turned back to the water.

She reached out to grabbed the materia.

But then she lost her balance and fell in.

Luna panicked.

" LAURA!! PAPA!! ( swallow waters, coughs) HELP!!"

She screamed struggling to stay floating.

Soon after ten minutes she fainted in exhaustion and

sunk under the water.

Soon the two servants who heard her cries came and

looked at the water seeing Luna go deeper and deeper.

One of them ran to tell Vincent and Laura...

While the other tried to keep the sitaution under

control.

--

_In the training room…_

Vincent kept an close eye on Laura she tried to shoot

the target.

She kept one eye closed.

" Keep both eyes open Laura." He ordered her.

She nodded and opened her closed eye…

But her shoulders and arms wasn't postioned right.

" Shoulder's relaxed and arms straight, Laura… Don't

think about anything else but hitting the target."

She nodded and took fire.

The bullet hit a bullseye.

Then…

" Master Valentine, Lady Laura! Something terrible has

happened come quickly it's The Young Lady Luna !"

Vincent and Laura glance at eachother before the

servant pulled them to the pond.

--

_Meanwhile…_

The other servant was about to enter the water when

Vincent and the others showed up.

Laura quickly took off her Kimono and dived ( while

wearing her undergarments).

Vincent watched and waited for her to come out.

--

_Underwater…_

Luna could her feel herself going deeper and then…

_Splash!_

She opened her eyes and saw a figure swimming

towards her.

She reached her hand out towards the figure, but fell

unconscious…

--

_Ten minutes later…_

Vincent saw the water bubbling…

Then…

_Slash! Gasp!  
_

Laura grunted and swam with one arm toward the end

of the pond while the other arm held her sister.

Vincent immediately pulled them out and placed Luna

on the ground soon he performed CPR on her.

Then Luna coughed and moaned but stayed

unconscious…

He lifted her up and rushed to the infirmary with a

shivering Laura and two equally worried servants

behind him.

--

_In the infirmary…_

Laura stared at the unconscious form of her sister…

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Slam!_

" Where is she?!" Yuffie screamed worriedly.

Vincent lead her to where Luna and Laura were…

Laura looked at her mother.

Then… _SLAP!_

" What were you thinking leaving your sister alone like

that?!"

Laura looked at her again with a red mark on her

cheek.

Yuffie was about to slap Laura again when Vincent

grabbed her arm.

" Yuffie enough. What happen was an accident… Don't

take your anger out on Laura. It wasn't her fault." He

said to her.

Yuffie immediately pulled her arm away from him and

left the room furiously…

Vincent looked at Laura who was now staring at the

floor wrapped in guilt.

He sighed and left to consult Yuffie.

--

_That night…_

Laura stayed beside her sister… Not bothering to eat

dinner with her parents.

Then…

" Mmmm… Laura…?" Luna groaned.

She shot up and looked at Luna.

" Are you alright?" Laura asked.

Luna nodded slowly and smiled.

" Why are you smiling…? You nearly drowned because

me…"

" I'm glad because you're here…"

" I- I don't understand… You nearly died because I

wasn't there to watch you… You should be… Mad…"

Luna shooked her head and grabbed her sister's hand.

" But you came for me… When I was in danger…

Didn't you?"

Laura nodded.

" Then… That's alright… Your my sister Laura… I

know that you'll protect me… No matter what right…?

That's the promise you'd make to me…"

" Yes… From this day forth I promise to protect

you… Luna."

Luna smiled and held her fifth finger up.

" Pinky swear?" She asked.

Laura nodded and wrapped her fifth finger with Luna's.

" Pinky swear…" She replied.

_After all that's what sisters are for… _She thought.

--

Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please review


	4. First meetings and treasured memories I

Chapter three: First meetings and treasured memories Part I

_The 7__th__ Heaven two years later_

A seven year old Zack Strife sighed.

_I'm bored… _He thought to himself.

Then… His five year old sister Raiha walked towards him.

" Hey Zack…" She began.

He glanced at her as she continued.

" You wanna play with me outside?"

He looked at her with a fake smile…

" Sure why not?" He said to her.

Raiha smiled and took his hand.

Tifa looked at them from the kitchen.

" Where are you two going?" She asked.

" Outside…" Zack replied.

" To play." Raiha finished.

Tifa nodded. " Ok be back by five dinner will be ready soon."

They nodded and ran off.

--

_In the streets of Midgar _

" Tag you're it!" Zack shouted as he ran away from his sister.

Raiha giggled in excitement and ran after him.

She didn't notice that the ground was slippery…

Then… _THUD!_

Raiha landed on the ground hard and immediately started to cry.

Zack looked back and ran towards her.

" Hey Raiha I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run so fast ! " Zack explained in an apologetic type a

way. However little Raiha cried even

louder then before.

" Please I'm sorry I promise next time we play I won't run so fast! Awww

please stop crying Raiha !" Zack pleaded.

Then … " Hey what's wrong with ya ?" Reno asked when he saw her.

Raiha looked up at him and said " I (sniff) hurted (sniff) m-my (sniff) knee… "

" Ouch . So are ya ok kiddo ?" He then asked.

Zack ran between them and said " Our mommy told us not to talk to

strangers mister so leave my sister alone !" Zack's expression from an

innocent seven year old boy to big brother mode.

Reno look at him with an confusingly. Then he came with an idea.

He held his hand out and introduced himself.

" Hi there I'm Reno , nice to meet ya."

Zack reluctantly took his hand and shook it while saying " I'm Zack and

the girl behind me is Raiha. My little sister "

" Ok then , now that I'm not a stranger anymore do ya kids wanna get

Something to eat ?" Reno asked the two as he picked up Raiha and placed her on his

shoulders.

" We can't we promised our mommy that we'd be back by five." Zack explained.

" Well alright, so where do guys live?"

" Over there…" Raiha replied pointing towards the 7th Heaven.

" Ohhhh… So you're Cloud's kids huh? No wonder…"

Zack opened the door to the bar.

" Mommy we're home!" Zack announced as they entered.

Raiha giggled as Reno lifted her off his shoulders and put her down.

" Ok then kiddo I gotta go now…"

" Wait mister…" Raiha called as she grabbed the end of his jacket.

Reno looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

Raiha got something out of her skirt's pocket and handed it to him.

He took it and looked.

" Well what do you know, it's a really pretty shell. Right I'll keep it ok."

She smiled and ran off.

--

_One year later… In the park_

Raiha laughed as Reno lifted her in the air.

" Again! Again!" She screamed

" Alright! Atta one! Atta two! Atta three!" Reno said holding her and lifting her again.

Zack smiled and headed off no watching where he walk till…

_Slam, THUD!_

He rubbed his behind and looked at the person he hit.

A three year old boy with shoulder length spiked rubbed his behind as well and looked at him.

" Oi! Wha's yer problem! Next time watch where ya going!!" He exclaimed while getting up.

Zack stood up and watched as the three year old walked over to him and tried to give a good punching.

He sighed and held the boy's head, keeping a small distance between them.

" Darn it! When I get ya ! Yer gonna pay double time!!"

Then…

" Joey! Get yer a# here right now!" His father barked at him.

Zack looked up and recognized the voice…

" Uncle Cid?"

Cid looked at him. " Well I'll be… Zack is that you? Hey Strife c'mere so I can give ya a old slap on the back

boy."

Zack chuckled and walked over to… Then Cid did give him a good slap on the back.

He winced slightly and looked up at Cid.

" So whose the kid? Uncle Cid..."

" Hey I have a name buddy! And it's Joey Highwind!" The boy declared.

Cid smacked his head. " Don't yell if ya gonna introduce yerself boy!!" He scolded.

" Zack this Joey… My annoyin', loud mouthed, son…" Cid said with a bit annoyance.

Zack nodded. " Well it's nice to meet you Joey…" He greeted.

Joey nodded before Cid pulled on his ear and scolded him while walking towards his wife Shera and their twin

daughters.

" How many times do we have tell ya! Never run off own kid!! Ya'd scared the hell out of yer mother!!"

" Ok! Ok! Pa! I get it! Owww! Let go!" Joey begged.

Zack laughed slightly as he watched them go off.

" Zack c'mon It's time to go!" Reno called holding Raiha's hand.

--

_In the 7__th__ Heaven four years later… Raiha's tenth birthday_

Someone knocked on the door and asked. " Hello , is there anyone here? "

Her mother went to open the door and soon a familiar face was instantly

recognized . " So where's the birthday girl ?" Reno asked .

Then … " Uncle Reno! I can't believe you came ! " A now ten year old Raiha

shouted in delight as she ran up to hug him .

As he returned the hug he said " Wow yer getting pretty big now kiddo

soon I won't be able to lift ya anymore… "

--

_Later on that day_

" Raiha here this a present from mom and dad. " Zack said as he brought the

gifts . As soon as she was done receiving presents and thanking everyone for

their gifts .

She , Reno , Zack , and her mother was busy cleaning up ( Her father wasn't

there because he had some deliveries to make as soon as the party was

finish) as soon the cleaning was done Reno was about to leave but not

without a few parting words.

" Great party there kiddo …" he said as he was about to turn the doorknob ,

then he suddenly remembered . " Wait a minute…" he said as he was digging

through his pockets until he found exactly what he had been looking for .

" Here ya go kiddo " He said as he tossed the item which landed perfectly

in Raiha's hands.

" Hope ya like it , birthday girl…" He said before he left.

When she opened it she was shock to see it was a necklace with her name

written on it .

Raiha didn't waste a second and quickly put on .

Just then her mother came in and saw the necklace she asked who was it

from and then commented that it suits her well_. _

She smiled. " Thanks mom…" She said hugging her.

Tifa smiled as well and held her daughter close.

Zack folded his arms and smiled.

" Heh… Happy tenth birthday Raiha…" He whispered.

--

_One year later on 22__nd__ July… In the 7__th__ Heaven_

Zack was busy running the bar while his mother ( Who is already nine months pregnant) was resting upstairs…

Then… " Zack order up!" Raiha called.

He nodded and went up to take the order…

Soon…

" AHHHHH!!" Tifa screamed in pain from upstairs.

They both shot up and went to their parents room.

--

_Cloud and Tifa's room…_

Zack and Raiha looked at their mother.

" H-Hurry… Get me a- ahhh…. A towel and warm water… (Wince) hurry!!"

He nodded and came back later with warm water and a towel.

" Raiha go and call dad now." He ordered his sister.

Raiha nodded and went to the phone downstairs.

" Don't worry mom I'll help get this baby out ok." Zack said, forgetting that he had no idea what to do...

Raiha came back ran to her mother's side.

" Don't worry mom, I called dad he's on his way."

" Wait! What do I do?!" Zack Panicked.

--

_Five hours later…_

Cloud ( who came 3 hours earlier) assisted Zack in the delivery of the new baby.

Soon Tifa gritted her teeth and pushed one last time, then the sounds of a newborn was heard.

Cloud handed the baby over to Tifa.

" It's a boy…" Cloud announced.

She smiled as the baby was handed to her…

Zack chuckled and went over to see the infant.

" So what are you going to name him mom?" Raiha asked.

" Skye… Skye Strife." Tifa answered.


End file.
